


fell in the night.

by hyzkoa



Series: dreaming at our pace. [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, im gay n this is gay fluff, now with smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-09 00:19:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8868661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyzkoa/pseuds/hyzkoa
Summary: Something so stupidly mundane couldn’t possibly be the trigger of him feeling like the first time he fell for him, yet there he was, wrapped in JJ’s arms as he whispered apologies into his ear and kissed his neck.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> clap ur hands if u love jjseung

He loved him.

The first time that thought crossed his mind, it caught him off guard and sent a rush of blood to his face, heating up instantly, as his heart beat louder against his chest. That reaction was mostly out of embarrassment at himself, which worsened as JJ leaned in closer in what, Seung-gil guessed, was fake innocent curiosity. Before that would’ve gotten JJ a punch in the face or anywhere his fist would land while he still hid what he could of his face behind one hand, but right now those three words that swirled around his mind – and what had brought them in to begin with – rendered him helpless, unable to move if it wasn’t to roll away from JJ, leaving him to face his back. It was the first time he ever thought of those words outside of his family or his dog (granted, this was a different kind of love), so his body reacted exaggeratedly without his permission, one part of him embracing it while the other rejected the new intensity of his feelings.

He felt JJ’s mouth on his neck, which worsened his state. The hot air of his breath against his nape sent shivers down his spine. He didn’t really know how he felt, so he opted for thinking that he hated it. He hated that he didn’t choose a better situation to think of those words. He hated that he felt so thoroughly in love with this asshole after seeing him laugh. It wasn’t the first time either; King JJ was always laughing, always smiling, most of the time full of himself, but somewhat humble when they were alone – or at least a bit more down to earth than when he was the target of everyone’s attention.

Something so stupidly mundane couldn’t possibly be the trigger of him feeling like he fell in love again, yet there he was, wrapped in JJ’s arms as he whispered apologies into his ear and kissed his neck.

Wait—what was he apologizing for?

Seung-gil took a moment to bring himself back to reality, paying more attention to what JJ was saying, that surprisingly weren’t obnoxious comments trying to get Seung-gil to tell him the reason of his reaction. It seemed he hadn’t gotten a good sight of his face. The faint conversations of the TV were still playing in the background, Jean’s hand on his shoulder as he spoke.

They had been talking. The Netflix show Seung-gil had chosen didn’t take too long to become just a muffled sound in the background, their exchange of comments about it louder and more important than whatever was going on in the screen as they left little room to actually pay attention to the plot. It was a poor choice on Seung-gil’s part, that or maybe JJ’s continuous caresses made him focus more on his voice than on the screen before them. Perhaps, he actually had some kind of power to hypnotize and get the attention of everyone nearby; that’d be a good reason as to why everyone liked him so much. Seung-gil barely held himself from snorting. Though, as they kept _watching,_ one lazy comment in particular from Seung-gil had made JJ crack up, throwing a hand to his face in a poor attempt to control his laughter. A simple, lazy joke brought him almost to tears and Seung-gil could just stare at him as he laughed to death.

And then, it popped up in his head. Looking up at him with his head rested on his strong shoulder, he thought; I love you.

As soon as JJ got a grip of himself again, he found the other covering his face, hiding it as much as he could between his shoulders. JJ, who actually been worried he hit his boyfriends’ face in his fit of laughter, met Seung-gil’s back as he rolled to the opposite side.

JJ propped himself up to keep over, apologizing already.

“Did I hit you? I’m sorry.” The lack of a reaction from Seung-gil worried him even more. Someone was going to be mad at him for a while. “ _I’m sorry_. I really am! Do you think I’d hit your beautiful face on purpose? I’d protect it with all my strength.”

Seung-gil raised his head, coming back to reality, his fingers opening up slightly to glance at JJ, who was almost hovering over him.

That relieved JJ greatly, sighing before letting out a short chuckle. “You’re unexpectedly funny, you know – or maybe you’re just so bad you’re good.”

Seung-gil’s glance turned into a sharp glare. “Says the one that almost laughed to death. I won’t bother calling the ambulance when you choke on your own spit.”

A wide smile spread across JJ’s features, leaning over and wrapping one arm around Seung-gil to bring him closer into him, holding him tightly against his chest. His lips brushed the skin of his boyfriends’ nape before kissing it gently, then moving to the side of his neck, planting soft pecks along the way. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hit you.”

 _Oh_. Seung-gil totally overlooked the fact JJ thought he had hit him. He had to clarify that – though, he wouldn’t mind have JJ kiss him all over to make up for something he didn’t do. After all, he always felt incredibly comfortable – and dare he say, _safe_ – within JJ’s arms. He had to thank that as he started to feel calmer about the whole situation that had unleashed in his head.

“You didn’t.”

JJ stopped, Seung-gil almost felt disappointed.

“Then what happened?”

Seung-gil rolled to face JJ once again, those three words returning with strength into his mind once he looked into JJ’s eyes. He was wdoomed.

“You laugh like an idiot, you know?”

“I think you said something similar before. Were you hiding out of embarrassment?” JJ pouted, hugging Seung-gil once he nodded. “You’re too mean to your boyfriend.”

 _Are you five?_ Seung-gil rolled his eyes, and he felt like rolling them at himself as well. No matter how much he judged him or how childish and stupid JJ behaved; he couldn’t forget the fact that he was probably even more stupid for having such strong feelings about him.

“I wasn’t . . . embarrassed about you.” Surprisingly.

“Huh?”

“I – I was . . . “

JJ’s arms loosened around him to be able to face him properly, tilting his head as Seung-gil’s expression grew more conflicted with ever second that passed. The show went quiet briefly before another episode started in the background.

“If you’re gonna tell me I actually laugh like a God, you don’t have to say it. I already know.” He joked around, but it only made everything harder for Seung-gil, who coud only remember the very real and obnoxiously loud arrogance of the man that held him.

Falling for Phichit instead would’ve b een ten thousand times easier, but he didn’t seem to have a say in his heart’s business.

Much less right now, as it beat loudly, happily and with a twinge of nervousness against his tightening ribcages that pushed the air out of him once those three words slipped past his lips. Silence returned and he hated with every fiber of him the tune of the show’s opening playing in th background, its melodly unfitting to the satiation. Gladly, the pause between them was brief (though, it felt longer for Seung-gil) and the silence was crushed; JJ threw himself over him, almost crushing him as well, as thy rolled together to the other side of the bed, inches from falling off it and on top of their dog. JJ held Seung-gil on top of him and attacked his face with short kisses which became a bit longer and deeper as they locked lips, the passion Seung-gil never failed to wake up pouring into his movements. They took a time to breathe afterwards, but keeping the close distance between them. Seung-gil felt JJ’s lips brushing softly against his as he spoke.

“I thought you’d rather bite your tongue off than say anything nice about me.” He would often bring up Seung-gil’s hard-to-get-and-kind-of-cruel phase every time he could, which would often gain him the same treatment. Seung-gil wouldn’t show the hints of regret he felt within him, as they probably weren’t compared to what JJ felt back then if he still remembered everything so clearly.

JJ cupped Seung-gil’s cheek. “Guess what?” He didn’t get an answer, just Seung-gil’s expectant glance. Ah, he felt his own heart beating faster when he stared him like that – he was sure the other had no idea of how oddly soft he looked, in comparison to his usual hard eyes. It didn’t help he had accepted to not fill his brows in today; that made him look ten times more innocent and less grumpy. “C’mon, you have to guess!”

“I’d rather hear you say it.”

“If that’s the case . . . ” Fingers ran down Seung-gil’s dark locks. His eyes softened and so did his voice, barely higher than a whisper but still clear enough for the other to not have any doubt about his words. “I love you, too, Seung-gil.” Words were followed by more kisses that took no time in growing deeper one after another. Moaning softly into the other’s mouth, Seung-gil melted quickly into JJ’s embrace; the feeling of JJ’s tongue playing skillfully with his own leaving him totally at the King’s mercy.

JJ broke up the kiss first, both taking a pause to recover his breath. His hand sneaked to the back of Seung-gil’s head to press their foreheads together as the other slid underneath his shirt, fingers sliding up the other’s spine. “Let’s make love.”

“Don’t call it like that.” _It’s embarrassing._

“But that’s what it is, no? We love each other, after all.”

Seung-gil wanted to kick him. “I thought you didn’t like doing that stuff when she’s in the room.” He glanced over at their dog, who had reacted immediately once there was movement in the bed, looking at her owner, her tail beginning to wag once they looked back at her.

“I totally forgot she was there.” JJ continued fast before Seung-gil would take that the wrong way, “When I look into your eyes, everything else disappears for me.” He said in an exaggerated tone, drawing circles on the small of Seung-gil’s back, who promptly avoided the other’s gaze, cheeks flushing in response to such a cheesy confession.

Seung-gil’s cute reactions always made JJ blush slightly as well, but he wasn’t as reserved as to keep himself from grinning and pressing his lips against the cheek Seung-gil turned at him. “You trained her, right? Can’t you tell her to leave and close the door behind her?” JJ said, brushing his nose against Seung-gil’s cheek, the hand that played on his back sliding lower to rest on his boyfriend’s ass. “I’d get her out of the room myself but I don’t want to get up. It feels nice to have you on top of me.” He whispered, his words hinting at a different meaning.

Seung-gil buried his face on his shoulder, remaining silent (with the occasional hums as JJ kept touching him and caressing him). He clearly had no intentions of getting up and taking their dog out of the room when JJ was the only one trouble by her presence.

JJ whined, one arm tightening around Seung-gil’s body, the other’ grabbing at his ass a little too hard. That almost gained him a kick, but JJ’s strong grip limited him to only struggling within his arms, shoving him slightly. He apologized again, lazily leaving the bed to have some privacy in their room.

“Just wait for me, then, yes? Maybe you can do some erotic pose for when I turn around?” While it was partly a joke, what he expected to get from it was at least a glare or the raise of a brow, instead, he saw Seung-gil standing up on the bed, wrapping his arms around JJ’s neck. He stared down at the Canadian one, eyes half lidded and lips parted before leaning in, his tongue slipping past JJ’s lips, pressing at the spots he knew JJ liked and sliding across the other’s tongue. JJ, of course, couldn’t keep his hands to himself; Seung-gil felt JJ’s hands reaching for his thighs and easily lifting them off the bed, to which he didn’t protest at all as he wrapped his legs around JJ’s waist.

Even if what he was planned was a quick kiss, now he felt himself latched onto JJ, lost in the warmth of his body. As JJ broke the kiss (leaving two short ones, already missing Seung-gil’s lips), Seung-gil lowered to his neck, sucking on the skin and biting it lightly; he almost didn’t notice JJ taking him along past the door, waiting for their dog to follow to then quickly step inside and lock the room.

He continued to leave marks on JJ’s neck before he was laid back on the bed, JJ hovering on top of him as he impatiently took Seung-gil’s shirt off. Lips met again, kissing each other passionately, hands wandering around their bodies and pulling at the hems of underwear. Seung-gil took JJ’s bottom lip between his teeth, sucking slightly, dark eyes fixed on his boyfriend’s. Barely keeping himself from clashing their mouths together, he whispered it one more time against his lips, his hands on Jean’s bare chest, fingers brushing past his collarbone.

“I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> clap ur hands if u want nsfw


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was brought to u by flaming hot cheetos and also all the people who clapped + left nice words in the comments. i really enjoy writting jjseung but more feedback would be cool since i'm planning to make a #deep multichaptered fic sometime next year.

“Wait, wait—“

JJ looked up, his lips barely detaching from Seung-gil’s belly. Though, he didn’t bother waiting for Seung-gil, continuing to leave a trail of kisses on his body, as he looked around for the control remote, which he found under JJ’s pillow by the time the other was already biting the hem of his underwear and pulling from it between his teeth.

“You can use your hands.”

JJ pouted, the rubber band of the hem hitting against Seung-gil’s hip as he let it go. “You wouldn’t like if demeaned you every time you did something hot, would you? Or are you into that?” The smug look on his face he put on as he said that gained him Seung-gil’s fist to the side of his face. The fact it didn’t hurt as much as usually worried him briefly, _was his body starting to get used to this kind of treatment?!_

“Was that hot?” JJ pouted at that. Seung-gil continued, “I don’t think you’d even be able of putting any words together.” He fired back with a soft, naughty smile of his own, bringing one knee up to rub his thigh against Jean’s side. While JJ often had a lot of self-control, whenever he was on the receiving end of Seung-gil’s affections he’d lose his composure way too easily, and JJ was aware of that as well. Hence, his face heated up, but his words kept calm, “Can you blame me?”

JJ lowered himself, taking Seung-gil’s thigh and pressing his lips against it, biting softly in succession until his underwear blocked the way again. Fingers curled into the hem, pulling it down his boyfriend’s legs and then throwing it to the side. He had to fight the urge of saying anything funny (or mindlessly stupid, as Seung-gil would best describe it) upon looking at Seung-gil’s dick; he didn’t mind taking Seung-gil’s _tough love_ , but right now, the loving atmosphere he wanted to create took priority over joking around.

Pale fingers ran through his hair, closing his eyes momentarily to enjoy Seung-gil’s touch.

His mouth reached for the hips, kissing and nibbling at the skin softly, Seung-gil’s fingers still playing with his hair, caressing his head as a hand of his own took Seung-gil and stroking him a few times before taking him into his mouth. A soft gasp escaped Seung-gil, body relaxing as JJ treated him skillfully, running his tongue across his length and around his head.

His free hand caressed Seung-gil’s thighs, lifting them to cradle his head between them.

In mid actiong of sucking him off, he remembered the condoms where in the second drawer in the nightstand on his side of the bed. Ah, he could look for them later; tasting Seung-gil’s pre-cum leaking already was enough to make him adamant of the idea of leaving his boyfriend’s crotch any time soon.

He hummed, the vibration of his throat sending shivers down Seung-gil’s spine, who wasn’t as selfish anymore as to keep his moans to himself, letting small whimpers out for JJ to hear. That only encouraged him to do _better._

* * *

 “Are you okay?”

He was always like this, worried, almost a little too protective over Seung-gil. It could be endearing during sex, where he’d find time to voice his caring nature between pants and grunts, but it could also be annoying, that side of him being prompt to getting jealous way too easily over the smallest things.

He remembered JJ almost throwing a tantrum like a kid because he refused to take selfies with him, despising the way he allowed Phichit to do it. Seung-gil was sure he blocked the Thai skater for that time (if he didn’t he was a masochist, but that’d explain why he’d bother him so much about it) on all the media he could. This was early in their relationship, though, and the time did come where Seung-gil even offered it himself as a reward for JJ being so . . . perfect? No. Not that. He was far from perfect. His flaws went beyond just his jealously, but he had found himself being completely in love with each and every one of his flaws and strengths.

Seung-gil nodded, eyes opening slightly to gaze at his boyfriend briefly, closing them again upon the feel of JJ’s warm mouth against his own, whimpering into it as waves of pleasure ran through his body.

He wrapped his arms around the other, clinging onto his tanned body as if it was a lifeline, arms shaking around his neck as JJ thrusted into him. Gently, lovingly, making his knees buckle and covering his body in sweat as he felt himself losing grasp on reality with every moan that slipped past parted lips.

JJ pressed his forehead against his, eyes closed and eyebrows furrowed in delight as he panted heavily. Seung-gil kept his arms locked around his neck, one hand gripping his shoulder as the other one ran its fingers into JJ’s hair, holding onto it careful enough that he wouldn’t pull too hard.

JJ planted more open-mouthed kisses on his face, biting his earlobe as Seung-gil quivered beneath him, lovely sounds coming out of his mouth and straight to his hear as he placed his head beside his. ‘ _I love you_ ’, JJ whispered softly to the Korean skater that had somehow become so important to him.

It was scary to think that, as they were from different parts of the globe – living on the complete opposite of each other, they wouldn’t have met if either of them hadn’t made it so far in the competitions – or if either of them decided to not pursue skating professionally.  Upon that thought, JJ buried his face in the curve of Seung-gil’s neck, sneaking his arms beneath him as he stopped every other movement to erase any distance that could’ve existed between their bodies, holding him close and tightly, eyes shut to the point that he was frowning, taking his time to feel every inch of Seung-gil’s essence against his own.

“What’s wrong?” Seung-gil managed to work out the words, dazed eyes staring at the dark ceiling far above as lips brushed against JJ’s ear, leaving sloppy pecks. JJ’s response was a small shake of his head, something Seung-gil wouldn’t have probably noticed in the darkness if Jean’s face wasn’t latched to his shoulder.

He slowly sat up, leaving his arms wrapped around Seung-gil as he took in with him. The change of position pushed a gasp out of both of them; Seung-gil’s shadowed his, his back arching slightly as he descended on his lover’s lap, shaky moans pronounced into JJ’s mouth as he clashed their mouths together again, his passionate kiss returned just as fiercely by Seung-gil, who needed no words from JJ to start moving himself on his cock. Fingers hooked on JJ’s back, running dull nails across shoulder blades as Seung-gil’s hips kept moving in a way that was making the King dizzy. Him placing his hands on his waist didn’t make it any better.

Seung-gil was too erotic for his own good. His thin, furrowed eyebrows, his shaky open mouth, his hot breath against his face, his tiny moans, his loud whimpers, the hands on his back going from clawing on his skin to tangling themselves in his hair, messing his style up and his hips moving so lewdly on his lap, riding him to his climax; he loved all of it.

He bit down his lips, eyes rolling to the back of his head as he closed them. Had it not been for Seung-gil, who immediately reacted to JJ and took his bottom lip into his mouth, away from JJ’s teeth, he wouldn’t have gotten to hear the king moan as he came seconds before him, his moans joined by Seung-gil’s own, who promptly dropped onto him, chest heaving against JJ’s.

“Love you . . . too . . .” He whispered between pants, his back hitting the mattress again as JJ took him down, rolling off him too soon for Seung-gil’s liking (even if he was a bit too heavy and made it breathing a bit harder, especially right now, he enjoyed holding him from time to time as well – though, he didn’t complain if it meant he’d rest on top of JJ ~~’s muscles~~ instead). He scooted closer to JJ, who guided him by pulling him closer to his chest, his other hand getting rid of the used condom.

Fingers ran through collarbones, shining with slick sweat in the dim light of the room coming from the idle pause screen in the TV. He then wrapped his arm around JJ’s torso, placing his head better on his chest whilst JJ left short kisses on the top of his head, lazily playing with the hair at the back of his neck as the only thoughts in his head where about just how much love he felt for the smaller one.

They whispered words of love to each other in the dark, barely audible but they were assured they understood one another with every reply that came softer than the previous one, words getting lost in the silence that soon fell upon them. The peace of the moment left them dozing in-between sleep and awareness, their conscious not quite yet asleep but their bodies refusing to move. And they would’ve spent the rest of the night like that, waiting to fall asleep if it hadn’t been by the scoffs of their dog against the door frame, her nose visible in the tiny gap of the door as it cut the light that came from the other room.

“Let her in.” Seung-gil whispered.

JJ half hummed, half whined. “I took her out. _You_ let her in.”

Seung-gil whispered something in Korean, which probably would’ve sound familiar to JJ if his mind wasn’t in such a sleepy state. His arm wound JJ’s torso tightened, pushing his head further into his chest. “ _No_.”

JJ threw his head back as he felt Seung-gil’s tongue brush past his skin, probably in the motion of licking his lips, but he knew his intentions probably didn’t stop at that. Since that hadn’t been enough to lure JJ into doing Seung-gil’s bidding, he added: “She’ll wait the whole night.” The image of the Husky sitting before the door, her tail wagging at every sound they made within the room as they sleepily moved in the bed, waiting patiently for her owners to open the door she wasn’t skilled enough to open by herself was enough to set Jean on his feet with a melancholy oozing off his movements as he already missed Seung-gil’s body against his own.

It wasn’t any different for Seung-gil: his arms felt around the bed, looking for JJ’s pillow to pull him towards him, nuzzling into it as a replacement for his boyfriend. He could hear JJ’s hurried steps as a reaction to that.

“You’re okay with letting her see you naked, but you have to kick her out when we _make love_.” There was an emphasis to the last words, as if mocking JJ’s early statement.

“You’re too kinky for me, _baby_.”


End file.
